Returning: Orion to Optimus
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Orion Pax Alternate Universe I suck at summeries NOT slash Brotherly Fluff and Corporal punishment at points Read and review T for my paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Soniccouples10 here I was going back to bed when I got hit by a insperation OK this is AU so PLEASE cut me some slack! There is no slash! OK so everyone enjoy warning corperal punishment will be used in this story when I'll put a warning on the chapters,all characters belong to Hasbro BEGIN! *throws a smoke bomb starting the story***

Ch 1: Nightmare

Megatron's POV

"Lord Megatron are you sure you can trust 'Orion pax' by himself in there" Arachnid said to me as we walked pass the area my brother was decoding the Iacon database,I grow tired of everyone asking me the same slagging question everytime!.Growling a gave the femme a glare as I replied "Yes Arachnid I do,Orion isn't the type to be dangerous" unless he gets mad..but he's more of the shout type and rarely and I mean RARELY lashes out at others ,I'll keep that info to myself finally getting away from that annoying femme,give me that treasurous seeker any day he actually knows Orion abit to not question my motives.

"Orion how are you coming alo-" I ask but cut myself off at the site I haven't seen since the blue and red mech was young.

The amnesiac mech was asleep his head laying on his crossed arms,must've gotten tired Knockout said that would happen at times...I honestly couldn't help but smile at the site,how could one not Orion looks cute in his sleep,which was another reason I put him in here I know most of my soldiers would go at him..which I will not let happen.

Call me crazy but even though he was my enimy my 'big brother instincts' urged me to keep Optimus from harms way..even if I was the harm I couldn't begin to count the many of headaches I had thinking my head clear as I walked over to the recharging younger mech before I got yet another one,wait what was he mumbling? Leaning closer to hear more clearly my red optics went wide from what reached my audios .

"Megatron no I'm sorry no!" Orion started to shout his face contorting in what looked like pain fists clenching."Orion,Orion wake up!" Was what left my lip plates as I shook my brother's spark broke when the mech starting tearing in his sleep as he finally woke up with a jolt.

Orions POV

I jolted awake looking around falling back onto my aft when I saw my brother but stopped when I noticed his optics were red NOT purple and we are on his ship.'Stupid nightmares again'I thought rubbing the tears that were on my face quickly,that was the fifth nightmare yet!what the pit was wrong with me!.

"Orion? what was that nightmare about?" Megatron asked me,always to the point my brother,as he knelt next to me a look of worry written on his scared a gulp I told him what I saw,my brother with dark energon colored optics glaring at me his blade looking ready to strike me in the spark,only I wasn't me the mech looked like me..only more experience in his I willed the image out of my processor looking to the silver mech..who looked paniced what was wrong? "Megatron?"

"I need to talk to Knockout,Orion stay put I'll be right back" the older mech said confusing me more but I just nodded as he left the room.

"Sometimes I wonder what he's hiding..but it's not my place to know most " I mumbled going back to my given job.

NO POV

Meanwhile Megatron was seen hurrying to the decepticon medbay hoping that Knockout was there,Orion was getting his memories of when he was Optimus Prime back ! if the blue and red mech got them back now he lose his brother all over again and if we got a autobot take the database they would win.

"KNOCKOUT!" the warlord shouted entering his desination surprising both the medic and his assistent almost out of their red mech looked to his leader and saw a look of a mixture with Worry,anger and panic "My liege what is it?"

The reply he got caught him off guard,Orion was getting his memories back?How was that-His spark! even if they went by different names Orion and Optimus had the same spark the life force can hold memories even if you want to forget them...so if he wasn't mistaken and Knockout REALLY hope he was wrong ,The autobot leader was coming back eitherway.

When the decepticon medic told his leader..he didn't take it well if the yell of anger that could be heard from Cybertron and earth was anything to come footsteps were heard sometime later as the door open revealing a out of breathe Orion Pax run in.

Author's note: What will happen next tune in next time! next more will be explained!


	2. Little brother's lesson

**OK Next chapter! I don't own anyone Hasbro warning Decipline will be used in this chapter! Begin the chapter! *throws a smoke bomb starting the story***

"Wh-what is going on?" the red and blue mech breathelessly as he walked in,he knew that his brother would punish him but he just had to know what Megatron was hiding!..course when a scream or a shout of rage Orion broke into a run to make sure the ex gladiator didn't kill anyone.

"Orion what are you doing here?" the decepticon leader growled giving the younger mech a stern glare,he told him to stay a gulp blue optics looking away guiltily as Orion said "I was curious on what you we hiding..I'm sorry" he yelped when a clawed servo grabbed his upper arm as the decepticon leader told his medic and Breakdown to leave the room..both mechs left ,they knew what was coming and shot the amnesiac mech a sympathetic look before closing the door behind them.

With a gulp the red and blue mech looked to his brother who had a snear on his face before dragging his brother to the berth as he sat down pulling the younger mech across his lap,he honestly thought Orion would listen to him but no he didn't because of his curiousity! he hoped this'll teach his brother to listen to orders,Megatron didn't have a problem with curiousness but it will get his brother killed if he lets it control his servo up past his shoulder the silver mech brought it down hard onto the blue aft.

"Ngh!" Orion grunted clenching his denta,he forgot how painful this is he yelped as his brother spanked him in a patern "Ow! I'm Sorry Brother!" he said his aft was feeling like it was on fire.

"If you had listen this would never had happened" Megatron said sternly not stoping ,hopefully Orion learned after this."Well if you didn't keep me in the dark I would have to disobay ugh!" the younger mech spat before a hard smack met his aft making him yelp,ok maybe he shouldn't had said that!.The decepticon warlord was letting up he wanted the mech to remember this.

Few minutes of this past and Orion was full out crying he tried not to but the pain was to delivered a few more smacks before stopping confortly rubbing his brother's back until he calmed down alil before sitting him up careful of his dented aft cuddling him "Orion,I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark but there are things you shouldn't know..not yet anyway,I know it isn't fair but please just listen when I tell you to stay put " he said as blue looked at him as his brother's head layed on his left shoulder "if atleast one of the cons on this ship gets ahold of you you wouldn't stand a chance" he added holding the red and blue mech close,he honestly didn't want that to happen to his younger brother.

"Megatronus I had to live with you I think I can survive" Orion said pouting,he wasn't weak.

The silver mech chuckled "True but there are some who would want you dead" he said gaining a confused look from the new 'con'."Why?" he asked inoccently making the warlord grimace.

"I'll explain it to you later ..I suggest you let Knockout fix your aft before you go back to decoding the database " Megatron said chuckling as a groan answered him,Orion didn't want anyone to see him like two looked up seeing Knockout and Breakdown walk in with the grey and blue mech dragging in Starscream?!.

"Starscream?!" Megatron asked with a growl,what was the traitor doing here?.

the grey seeker nervously waved hello...he so wanted to bolt right now but the ex wrecker's grip was tight on his right upper arm.

"Hi Megatron" He said meekly before looking to Orion?"Orion"

"Starscream" Orion said not unkindly with a small wave as his brother set him off his lap before going to the scared seeker "Megatron-" he said before the silver mech cut him off with a glare with those red optics saying "Don't interfere brother" and with that Megatron dragged Starscream off to primus knows where leaving the three in the medbay.

"...OK lets see the damage" the red mech said gesturing to the medberth gaining a grimace from the taller mech as he layed on his stomach when Knockout told him to.

And the two mechs winced at what they saw,the poor mech's aft was bdented and some of the paint was chipped off! no doubt that it was hurting and burning,Megatron sure was rough "I'm gonna have a LONG talk with lord megatron,Breakdown can you watch him for me I'll be back it abit" Knockout said to his friend who stood there akwardly after the medic left.

"so" he started sharing a look with the other mech "I'm guessing you aren't new to this?" he said sitting next to the berth,might aswell break the ice right?

Shaking his head Orion told Breakdown that he was spanked for sneaking to Kaon to watch one of the Ex gladiator's battles by both said mech and his guardian Wheeljack-Hold onWheeljack?! that wrecker was the Prime's guardian!? Oh geez that must've been some childhood!."I was just being a good supportive brother" the red and blue mech finished his story before adding "afterwards I couldn't sit for a human week" he pouted.

"Umm..I kinda have to agree with them..You were ten right? You know howmany sick cybertronians lived in Kaon?something could've happened to you" the one opticed mech said raising his good optic ridge at the memoryless prime.

who was about to retort but was cut off when the medbays doors opened and shut once more.

Author's note: Cliffhanger! What will happen next? and who entered the medbay now? tune in next time!


	3. Truth one and embarassment

**HEYA! this chapter of Returning:Orion to Prime starts where the last chapter ended and we see who the flip entered the medbay!there will be fluff later in this chapter so lets start I Own no one HASBRO does ...BEGIN! *throws a smoke bomb down starting the story***

"Well well well" A familiar spider femme said walking over but not to close when she saw Breakdown transform his right arm into a hammer."Looks like the perfect 'Orion Pax' got into trouble." Oh she was gonna get a one trip to the moon,pit she's lucky Megatron isn't hearing this.

A growl caught both the decepticons off guard looking at the usually quiet mech who was growling like.. a seeker? "YOU Shut up! You want to be in this position?!I'd LOVE to see that! So shut the frag up or LEAVE!" Orion shouted getting into the femme's face.

Arachnid scowled,she was not gonna let him know he scared her at the moment ,turning away the helecoptor left the medbay."Whoa...Dude where that come from?" Breakdown asked as the taller mech looked at him saying "Pulled a chapter from my brother's book".

The blue and grey con laughed after that,who knew this mech could be up again both saw Knockout ,now joined by Starscream, walk in angerly dragging the seeker by the wing."OK Orion after I'm done fixing your aft Megatron wants a word with you again."he said pointing to the medberth,which the mech complide to lay down on,then started to never felt embarassed then he ever been while the medic fixed him,in his deffence it still hurt like pit and it was uncomfortable,but mostly he wasn't the socializing type of mech.

"If you hold still this akward moment will be over quicker" Knockout deadpaned.

"Sorry but it still hurts" was the reply from the patient.

Oh the red medic was so glad he lectured his leader now,sure Megatron was incharge but that didn't stop him from lecturing."Well I'm almost done " he said adding the paint that got chipped off before continuing "Oh and Lord Megatron wants to see you when you leave here"Orion gulped at that,he was actually worried about what he wanted to talk about.

Meanwhile in the main deck of the Nemesis Megatron was sitting on his throne thinking about what his medic told he really tell his brother the truth?but how will his brother react?"Primus I'm getting yet another headache thankyou" He growled looking heavenward holding his looked behind him hearing footsteps to see Orion walking up to him cautiously as if the warlord would hurt him."Ah Orion glad you're here" the silver mech said walking towards the other.

"Knockout said you wanted to see me?" was the reply from the blue and red mech.

"Yes I do" Megatron said with a sigh,how the pit was he gonna say this?! Looking at the inoccent blue optics of Orion...He couldn't! 'Damn it! how can this be so hard!?' he thought with a growl.

Frowning worriedly the amnesiac mech hugged his brother asking "You OK?" he got a returned hug along with another growl before Megatron said "Just thinking on how to tell you...you got a son with the autobots"

Blue optics went wide as they met red in shock,he had a son and he just now found out!?."I-Why didn't you tell me before!?" he asked backing away from the older mech angerly who sighed before replying "Orion you just lost your memories I was waiting for the right time "

"You still could've told me sooner!What else have you been holding back!? what is Ariel dead! or Wheeljack!?"

"ORION!" Megatron shouted shutting his brother up ,though still seething , the red and Blue mech listened to what Megatron had to say.

"If you're going to flip out everytime I try to tell you something I won't tell you anymore..I know it hurts to just learn this stuff now but you have to let these things appear..OK?" he said gently,very foriegn to his tounge by now,holding his brother close Orion nodded,his brother had a point "I'm Sorry" he said before asking honestly curious "What is my son's name atleast?"

"His name's Bumblebee" Megatron said showing him a picture of the young yellow and black mech he saw before he came to the decepticon the young mech was his son?guilt clenched at his spark as he remembered the sadness and hurt in the blue optics.'Bumblebee I'm sorry' he thought as he looked at the picture "I know I have amnesia but what creator am I to forget my own son?" Orion mumbled sadly.

Megatron grimaced he knew the feeling,he didn't know Bumblebee was his nephew until AFTER he torn out the scout's voice box "I'm sure he understands." he said as the other mech sighed.

"I hope so Brother.."

Author's note: WHOA! This chapter is long! Yeesh!..OK Next chapter we see what happens with Orion going exploring, Bye!


	4. Father and son chat

Meanwhile at autobot base Wheeljack dropped by onto the planet again..need least to say when he heard that Optimus was back to Orion pax he was alil happy..but he full out sliced a pipe into BITS when they told him that his charge was in the decepticons! "YOU PEOPLE LET MEGATRON TAKE HIM!?" the wrecker shouted making Bumblebee hide behind Ratchet who held Arcee close stood infront of the humans worried his friends would harm them.

"WE DIDN'T! HE DIDN'T EVEN RECONIZE US WHEELJACK!" The medic said before adding "You aren't the only one upset about this! how you think we feel!? ..or Bumblebee" he finished looking at the youngling as the camaro's wings drooped with a sad whir,it hurt the young mech that his sire didn't even reconixe him when they met optics..he wanted his dad back!.Though Wheeljack knew for a odd reason in his spark that Megatron would keep his brother safe,mostly,but the old wrecker couldn't help but be upset about the whole thing "damn it" he mumbled sitting down on a crate near again the ex engineer thought hard of a plan to get Orion back.

"You people have any plan?"

"Not really because their ship keeps moving we can't pin point where they are" Arcee said angerly.

All of their attention's were pulled to the screen on the communications computer,What the?.Walking over Wheeljack answered it and his optics went wide in surprise at who appeared.

"Orion?"

"Wheeljack,I'm glad you're OK and alive...is Bumblebee there?" the amnesiac mech asked his guardian who nodded before asking "How you remember him? last I heard you didn't even know him"he said crossing his arms with a frown,how the young mech suddenly remembered his son.

"...Megatron told me" was the honest reply.

Before any of the older autobots could reply Bumblebee pushed Wheeljack out of the way happy to hear his dad remembered him if and only slightly "Sire!" he beeped to the older mech on the Orion said "Hello Bumblebee..I like to say sorry for not reconizing you"he knew everyone will tell him he was worrying for nothing but amnesia or not no creator should forget about their child!Megatron said earlier that his brother had a guilt matrix the size of a moon..he was the young autobot replied "It's OK but I miss you please tell me you're OK atleast"

"Yes I am..Minus a bunch of headaches"Orion replied before adding "Can we talk alone?" he wanted to ask his son something and the red& blue mech didn't want the others to freak minutes after Bee gave Ratchet the puppy optics everyone left the room,oh yeah the young mech took after his carrier..and Orion alil alright."OK What did you want to say Sire?" was the question,doorwings shot up at the question from his father."Would you like to visit me here?"

"What?! I can't! I wouldn't go near a con base ever!"Bumblebee said shocked his father would even ask then felt guilty,his father just wanted to 'hang' as the humans say ,plus the scout doubted old bucket head would let his sire leave the ship,and something told him for a good reason a mech with no memory ..probably didn't know the planet rules anymore,scrap.

Thinking Orion suddenly got a idea "Or we can meet here" the mech said sending his son some corridnants of somewhere on earth."I hope it's OK" .

Looking at the corridnants his son nodded as a reply "yes it is lets meet there" course Bumblebee is gonna need to tell the others where he was going."excelent I'll meet you there" his father said before the screen turned off.

Authors note: WHOA! what a chapter! I like to thank my friend MissCHSparkle for the idea of it^^ I own no one they belong to HASBRO! ..We'll see what happens next chapter.


End file.
